


new and old ways to acquire pretty things

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: 19th Century, Alternate Universe - Steampunk, F/F, Flirting, Fluff, Inventors, thieves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 13:06:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3611145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steampunk Rebecca/Amanda ficlet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	new and old ways to acquire pretty things

**Author's Note:**

> For a prompt at comment-fic on livejournal for steampunk Highlander.

Rebecca stepped off the dirigible and walked over to Amanda, embracing her deeply.

"How wonderful to see you again, my dear protege," Rebecca said, kissing her on the cheek.

"And I see you have yet another invention!" Amanda said, noticing the alterations to Rebecca's parasol.

"Indeed! When open it releases a targeted ray of light that can slice through metal. How very perceptive of you."

"Oh, a thief always notices pretty things," Amanda said with a wink.

"You know, if you put that cleverness toward something other than larceny...."

"I would have so much less fun," Amanda said, with a cheeky grin, and Rebecca couldn't help but laugh.


End file.
